Mission: Vol sans être repéré
by SpinelShine
Summary: L'Akatsuki se prépare pour une mission des plus importante, une mission qui d'après Pain est vitale. Cependant, comment vont-ils réussir à l'accomplir sans être repéré? Surtout quand la moitié des membres n'est pas capable de rester calme.


**Mission : Vol sans être repéré! **

- Ce n'est pas très compliqué, nous allons subtilement les infiltrer et récupérer ce qui nous est du!, déclara fièrement Pain.

- Tu es sûr qu'on en est capable?, demanda Konan.

- Tobi veut aider! Tobi va tout récupérer!, s'exclama le masqué.

- Alors là, si Tobi s'en mêle on est sûr d'être repéré, soupira Deidara.

- Pour une fois cette _barbie_ n'a pas tort, répliqua Hidan.

- Comment tu m'as appelé?, s'écria Deidara.

- Bouclez là tous les trois, vous allez nous faire repérer, souffla Sasori en jetant un oeil aux alentours afin de s'assurer que personne n'est entendu.

- Je le sens mal, on se fait tous tuer si on est découvert, murmura le requin à l'adresse d'Itachi qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Comment tu veux qu'on passe inaperçu avec une bande aussi nombreuse et bruyante?, demanda Kakuzu.

- Mais, nous devons absolument les récupérer, il en va de notre survie!

- J'irais pas jusque là non plus, soupira Itachi.

- Je crois que j'ai une idée!, fit Zetsu avec un sourire.

- Super!, sourit Pain. Explique!

- Les bruyants vont nous être plus qu'utile. Ils feront une bonne diversion.

- Tu veux nous prendre comme appas?, demanda Deidara en se cachant derrière Sasori qui fronça les sourcils.

- Tu veux les sacrifier?, questionna le marionnettiste.

- Pas réellement… Ils risquent de subir quelques dommages certes, mais pendant ce temps on récupère ce que nous voulons et on se rejoint tous près de la rivière ensuite, expliqua Zetsu.

- C'est pas si bête que ça je pense, avoua Pain.

- Comment tu veux qu'on fasse diversion?, demanda Hidan.

- En faisant ce que vous faites le mieux… un grand carnage!, sourit Zetsu.

- Soudain j'en ai envi, sourit Deidara.

- Tobi ne comprend pas ce qu'il doit faire, admit le masqué.

- Non, mais t'es qu'une tête vide!, hurla Deidara en partant à la course vers Tobi qui prit aussitôt les jambes à son coup.

- Et c'est parti!, crièrent Hidan et Kisame en les suivants.

- Je crois que je vais aller les aider, sourit Zetsu en partant.

Itachi et Sasori les suivirent du regard un instant, puis sourirent en voyant tout le monde se focalisé sur eux. Ils étaient vraiment en train de tout saccager, comme à leur habitude quoi. Pain leur fit signe de les suivre et ils se faufilèrent jusqu'à l'endroit désiré.

- Je les vois! Ils sont là-haut!, déclara Konan. Comment on fait pour les atteindre?

- La courte échelle?, proposa l'Uchiwa.

- Qui est le plus léger?, demanda Pain.

- Ils se regardèrent tous un moment avant de se tourner vers Sasori qui ouvrit de grands yeux apeurés. Non! Il n'avait pas du tout envi de monter là haut.

- Jamais de la vie, répliqua-t-il pour seule réponse.

- C'est un ordre!, répliqua Pain.

- Vous savez que c'est super dangereux? Et si l'un d'entre vous lâche je vais m'écraser au sol! C'est moi qui risque le plus! Je n'y vais pas, y'a pas moyen.

- Tu sais que tu es pire qu'une fille! Je vais être juste dessous toi, je risque autant, déclara Konan. En fait, si on tombe tu vas tous nous écraser, alors t'auras un bon coussin de protection!

- T'es mieux de pas me lâcher sinon je te jure que tu n'auras pas le sommeil tranquille et ça vaut pour vous deux aussi, maugréa Sasori.

- Super!, s'exclama Pain. Personne ne nous a vu encore?

- Non, personne, répliqua Kakuzu. Je fais le guet en attendant.

- Pourquoi c'est pas elle qui fait le guet? Il est sûrement plus fort!

- Je ne gagne absolument rien en risquant ma peau, alors je ne fais que le guet…

- Arrête de discuter, soupira Pain. Allez Itachi monte, ensuite Konan et Sasori.

Une fois la pyramide humaine créer, Sasori s'étira de tout son long en essayant d'attraper l'objet tant désiré. Il réussit à l'effleurer du bout des doigts, mais impossible de l'attraper sans se le faire tomber sur la tête.

- J'y arrive pas!, se plaignit-il.

- Dépêche, ça commence à être lourd, répliqua Pain.

- J'ai besoin de plus de hauteur, juste un petit peu plus.

- Pain, met toi sur le bout des pieds, s'exclama Itachi.

- Dépêche!, Murmures Konan en grimaçant.

- Ça va tu t'y rend maintenant?, grimaça Pain une fois sur la pointe des pieds.

- Je l'ai!, s'exclama Sasori. Comment je descends maintenant?

- Vite! Quelqu'un revient!, s'exclama Kakuzu en courant vers eux.

- Attrape!, fit Sasori juste avant de laisser tomber ce qu'il tenait.

Kakuzu l'attrapa de justesse et parti aussitôt à la course pour se cacher. Laissant les quatre autres se planter en beauté. Le vacarme qu'ils firent alerta aussitôt les personnes qui arrivaient. Pain attrapa aussitôt Konan pour l'entraîner avec lui, alors qu'Itachi aidait Sasori à se relever pour pouvoir s'enfuir. Ils réussirent à se planquer juste avant que l'autre n'entre dans la pièce. Seul Kakuzu avait réussi à sortir de l'endroit, mais tant qu'ils n'étaient pas découvert ils ne risquaient rien.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ici?, grogna une voix masculine. Ils sont tous devenus fou où quoi?

Itachi posa sa main sur sa bouche afin de couper sa respiration, il ne devait pas être repéré. Sinon, ils risquaient tous d'y passer. En le voyant faire, Sasori l'imita tout en se recroquevillant un peu plus sur lui-même. Il ne voulait pas être vu, il avait bien trop peur de ce qui risquait d'arriver. Dans le placard de l'autre côté de la pièce, Konan et Pain tremblaient de peur tout en essayant de voir si leurs amis avaient réussi à s'en sortir.

- NON! NE FAIS PAS DE MAL À CETTE PLANTE!, hurla la voix de Zetsu.

- Hahaha! T'as vu comment le pot à voler en éclat! C'était presque une explosion!, ricana Deidara. Il fait que je trouve autre… Zetsu? Pourquoi tu fais des yeux de tueur? Zetsu? HAAAAAAA! VENEZ ME SAUVER!

- Pourquoi cette bande de gamin écervelé n'arrête pas de faire autant de bruit?

Des pas durs fracassèrent le sol en direction de la sortie. Itachi se pencha pour vérifier les lieux et fit signe à Sasori de le suivre. Les deux garçons se déplaçant à quatre pattes pour ne pas être repéré et se rendirent jusqu'au placard. Itachi ouvrit doucement la porte faisant reculer les deux autres de surprise.

- Vite, venez, murmura l'Uchiwa en repartant vers la porte arrière.

Les trois autres le suivant de très près. Une fois dehors, ils prient les jambes à leur cou. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent arrivé à la rivière et se laissèrent tomber au sol pour souffler un peu. Kakuzu était déjà assi à l'ombre d'un arbre.

- Super, vous ne vous êtes pas fait avoir, dit-il.

- Comment on prévient les autres qu'on est sorti?, demanda Konan.

- Ils vont bien revenir tout seul, soupira Itachi en s'étendant sur l'herbe.

- Sinon, Kakuzu n'a qu'à aller les chercher, fit Sasori en l'imitant.

- Bon plan! Kaku va les chercher!, répliqua Pain.

- Pourquoi moi?

- Parce que t'es le seul qui n'a pas réellement participer, dit le roux.

- Mais!

- T'auras pas le droit à ta part si tu ne le fais pas, répliqua Pain.

- C'est bon, soupira Kakuzu en se levant. Même si je pourrais décider de partir avec le tout au lieu de partager vu que c'est moi qui les ait!

Pain lui jeta un regard noir qui le fit partir à la course. Il n'avait pas intérêt à rendre leur chef en colère. Il savait qu'il le payerait plus tard si il recommençait à le défier. Il commençait à prendre les mauvaises habitudes d'Hidan, ce n'était pas bon. Il devrait arrêter de se tenir avec lui un jour ou l'autre. Surtout s'il ne voulait pas devenir aussi irrespectueux et irréfléchi. Arriver à la maison, il entra silencieusement et repéra rapidement ses amis. Pas très compliqué en même temps, il n'avait qu'à chercher ceux qui mettaient la pagaille. Tobi accrocher au ventilateur, comment avait-il fait pour se retrouver là? Deidara cassant tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Hidan frappant tout ceux qui osaient bouger à proximité. Kisame faisant peur à la moitié du monde en essayant de les mordre et Zetsu… où pouvait bien être Zetsu? Kakuzu regarda à nouveau au alentour, mais aucune trace du dernier. Il soupira en faisant des signes à Hidan qui se jeta sur lui en le voyant.

- Kakuzu! Je pensais que tu allais me suivre, c'est beaucoup moins amusant sans toi!, pleurnicha le décolorer.

- J'avais pas envi, soupira simplement l'autre. Aller on ramène tout le monde. Où est Zetsu? Je ne le vois pas.

- JE VAIS TE SAUVER TOBI!, hurla la voix de Zetsu.

Les deux jeunes se retournèrent surpris dans la direction du cri et ouvrirent grand la bouche en voyant l'autre fou sauter de la balustrade afin d'attraper le masqué. Ah oui, au moins maintenant il savait comment Tobi avait réussi son coup. Sauter du deuxième c'était complètement fou, mais aussi totalement son genre. Pour Zetsu, il aurait aussi dû s'en douter, il était près à tout pour Tobi… même de faire une aussi grande chute. Après beaucoup de fracas, les deux jeunes tombèrent lourdement au sol faisant arrêter tout mouvement dans la salle. Kakuzu entraîna aussitôt Hidan à l'extérieur pour ne pas qu'ils soient repérés. Deidara les ayant remarqué du coin de l'œil sourit en faisant un signe de tête à Kisame qui attrapa les deux autres près de lui. Ils sortirent tous les quatre à la course en entendant les cris de Madara, qui semble-t-il, n'appréciait pas du tout le chantier qu'ils avaient créé. Ils se rendirent aussitôt à la rivière pour retrouver les autres et pouvoir enfin se partager leur trésor.

- Toujours en un morceau?, demanda Sasori en les voyant arriver.

- Sasori!, s'écria Deidara en se jetant sur lui.

- Tu t'es fait mal?, demanda aussitôt le marionnettiste inquiet.

- Non, mais Zetsu a essayé de me tuer.

- Sasori roula des yeux tout en le serrant contre lui et jetant un coup d'œil vers Zetsu qui tira la langue au blond.

- Comme tout le monde est enfin arrivé on peut séparer notre butin, déclara joyeusement Pain.

- Youpi! Enfin!, s'écria Hidan en sautant sur place.

- Tobi aussi est heureux!

- Bon alors voyons voir combien il y a, fit Kakuzu. Bon il y en a exactement vingt, alors on aura le droit à deux biscuits chacun.

- Seulement deux?, se plaignit Kisame.

- Si quelqu'un doit se plaindre, c'est moi… c'est tout de même moi qui ai faillit me tuer, soupira Sasori.

- Tu as faillit mourir?, s'inquiéta Deidara.

- Et nous on s'est attiré les foudres de Madara, il n'est pas commode quand il est furieux, qui sait ce qu'il va nous faire, répliqua Hidan.

- C'est à se demander ce qui lui a pris de se partir une garderie, fit Konan pensive.

- Bon arrêter de vous plaindre et manger vos biscuits. Nos parents devraient bientôt arriver, conclu Pain.

- Ah c'est vrai, sourit Zetsu.

- Demain on fait quoi?, demanda Kisame en mangeant un biscuit.

- On pourrait dessiner sur les murs!, proposa Sasori.

- Ou tout casser à nouveau!, se réjouit Deidara.

- Voler tous les papiers pour faire du bricolage!, s'extasia Konan.

- On pourrait aussi voler les couteaux, sourit Hidan.

- T'es trop flippant quand tu veux toi, soupira Kakuzu.

- Vous n'avez pas encore assez d'ambition, les réprimanda Itachi. Demain, nous pourrions attendre l'heure de la sieste et voler tous les repas des autres enfants et les remplacer par quelque chose de dégouttant.

- Tobi aime bien cette idée, s'exclama-t-il en tapant dans ses mains.

- C'est décidé! On fera le plan d'Itachi!, déclara Pain sous le regard amusé de tous les autres qui imaginaient déjà la scène.


End file.
